Republic Military
"Those who rule the waves shall dominate half the world." Republican saying. The Republican military is known for one thing in particular: Its fleet. Dedicated to protecting the Republican's interest both abroad and domestic. Despite the setbacks that the Republican military has suffered, it is still recognised as one of the most powerful players on the waves. Intro The Republican military has seen several reforms in the past, making it quite different in various aspects than its predecessors. One of the differences is that the focus isn't only set in the naval strength of the Republic. The land forces have seen various reforms and upgrades, allowing the Republican to field a good as an effective mixed military. Player Characters What about the characters, that are shinobi? That is a good question. One that isn't easy to answer. This is because not everybody has the same skills, traits, ranks, capability or history.I can start, however, by saying that genin is much like soldiers rank and file. This doesn't mean that soldiers are as weak as a genin. It is much the opposite in general. Soldiers are, in general, capable of facing experienced chuunin in close combat, but we are sidetracking somewhat. In the Republican military, most genin and inexperienced chuunin are quite often rank and file. Those of higher rank are usually officers or commanders. Land Force The land force of the Republican is by the standards of various other militaries, not of the same quality. The Republican military on land is not as heavily geared as the other nations. Their discipline seems lacking compared to the likes of the Akenian or Iron military. The land forces are, however, not the key point of the Republican's military. Most land units have to be content with a gambeson and some with a byrnie of chainmail as well a helmet. The weapons that the land military of the Republican units wields isn't that diverse: * Pike units: Tightly packed formations of pike-yielding soldiers are fielded by the Republican military. The pikes are long and with some rows deep, this can provide to be a most difficult unit to combat. Yet, the Republican pike units are quite slow and vurnable to the flanks as the rear. The pike-unit of the Republic is also not that very effective on difficult terrain such as forests. * Infantry of the line: The infantry of the line are the forces that are equipped with shields and various weapons. Most wield a spear, mace or axe. But some more veteran troops wear swords. Equipped with rectangular shields, they are able to field various battlefield formations. * Skirmishers: The Republican skirmishers are lightly equipped, being designed to rapidly manoeuvre on the battlefield or outrun heavier geared opposition. Most are equipped with light crossbows but there are various units that wield a yumi bow or javelins. As expected, they aren't geared for close quarters and give a supporting role to the other Republican units. * Noble Units The clans and nobility of the Republic are allowed to have their own armed retinue. These can vary in quality as quantity as it will depend on the resources and wealth of the respective clan or noble family. Most opt to keep retinues that are similar to the Republican's infantry of the line or some ex-mercenaries. * Mercenaries The Republic doesn't field much or any particular cavalry or heavy infantry. This isn't just because they can't afford it, cause various clans and nobility in the Republic are able. It is, however, the reluctance to spend so many resources on heavy infantry or cavalry - instead such political entities in the Republic rather spend it on what seems to work for them. Mercenary companies are hired when the Republic is in need of heavy infantry or cavalry units. Naval Forces The prime of the Republican might. The Republican navy is one of the largest naval fighting forces in the known world and considered the deadliest. Fielding from cumbersome cogs to fast galleys, the Republican navy is a force to be reckoned. Transport ships Cumbersome and often heavily loaded with supplies as reinforcements, these Republican ships are called cogs. They aren't unique to the Republic but are used by the Republic to transport supplies and troops from one point to another. This vessel is fitted with a single mast and a square-rigged single sail. They range from about 15 to 25 meters (49 to 82 ft) in length with a beam of 5 to 8 meters (16 to 26 ft), and the largest cog ships can carry up to about 200 tons Their slow speed, due to the large amounts of good that they transport, they are often targetted by enemy vessels. Their low manoeuvrability and slow speed mean that a convoy of light or heavy warships escort them at all times. Light Ships These galleys are made of smaller designs, carrying fewer troops and goods than other Republican vessels. They are often tasked with harassing larger and more cumbersome enemy vessels. Despite that the Republican light galleys will not hold out against many other enemy vessels in a prolonged engagement, have they proven their worth several times. Powered by one row of oars, they also possess a single square sail. It is rigged on a mast somewhat forwards of the centre of the ship with a smaller mast carrying a headsail in the bow. Heavy Ships These are larger versions of the light galleys. Heavy galleys have three rowers but still one single square sail. These vessels are designed for boarding but also ramming. Despite their large size, they are build to be made light. Once the order is given, the rowers will start to pick up a faster pace. Despite many vessels having a large number of rowers, ramming speed exhausts a crew at a rapid pace. Another important notion about Republican galleys and their rams is that the ram isn't attached directly to the hull but extending from it. This way the ram could twist off if got stuck after ramming rather than breaking the integrity of the hull. The ram fitting consisted of a massive, projecting timber and the ram itself is a thick bronze casting with horizontal blades that can weigh from 400 kg up to 2 tonnes, for capital ships. What furthermore makes the larger galleys dangerous for enemy vessels is that some vessels have small towers located at the front. In these towers, small siege engines can be set up to provide galleys with long distance weaponry. But there are some variants of archer towers that allow the soldiers on deck with better range and visibility to rain arrows upon their foes. Akiyama Rammers Making up a vital portion of the Republics Navy, "Akiyama Rammers" or'' Quadrireme Galleys'', are considered to among the ship classes that make up the backbone of the Republican Navy. Winning its name from its ability to land consistent and devastating ramming actions against enemy ships even of larger size, the Akiyama Rammer is a ship to be watched and engaged with caution in combat. Classified as Heavy Ships, the Akiyama Rammer comes in at 35 meters in length, 5.6 meters across, and displaces at or around 60 tonnes. Two levels of oarmen in rows of four working each oar powered the ship when in combat, affording it great speed and maneuverability over larger ships due to its reduced weight in comparison but subsequently the same or near the same amount of oarmen aboard as larger ships. The Akiyama Rammer also sports a shallower draft when compared to ships of the same length and excels at operations close to shore where other galleys would run aground.Category:Republic Category:Military Category:Warfare